Celia Penderghast
|-|White Rabbit= |-|Unmasked= Summary Celia Penderghast is a main character in inFAMOUS Second Son: Paper Trail. She suffers from a severe case of abandonment anxiety due to spending most of her life in the foster system. After tragically losing her newest parental guardians during The Beast’s destruction of her city, she discovered that she had the ability to control and manipulate paper. She met another Conduit, Brooke Augustine, within the ruined city, who protected her while they made their way to safety. However, upon reaching Augustine’s battalion, the soldiers held them at gunpoint with intent to apprehend them. Seeing no other option, Augustine encased Celia in concrete in order to gain the government’s trust. Locked up in Curdun Cay, Celia spent seven years within its walls; despite her imprisonment by Augustine, she came to see the head of the Department of Unified Protection as a parental figure and became her most trusted agent. However, while she was carrying out her plans in Seattle, she became fascinated by Delsin Rowe, who rebelled against the D.U.P. occupying the city. His influence inspired her to defy Augustine. Intent on showing the world that she and the other Conduits were done being locked away, she set off to carry out an unknown mission, which the finale of Paper Trail implies her seizing control of the remaining D.U.P. forces. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely far higher Name: Celia Penderghast Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human Conduit, Former Secret D.U.P. Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 3), Accelerated Development (Training, Battle; Physical Stats, Abilities), Limited Reactive Evolution (By stressing her body by using her powers in different ways, she can either gain new abilities or improve upon her current ones, there is also the possibility that her body will develop new powers to best aid the situation in moments of extreme duress), Paper Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, Rage Power (All conduits get stronger with rage) Creation (Can create objects out of paper), Barrier Creation (Can create highly-durable paper shields), Invisibility, Intangibility, Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+, likely far higher (Stated that she could have stopped Delsin's uprising if she wanted to). Speed: FTL (Was able to outpace Delsin Rowe) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+, likely far higher Durability: At least Large Mountain level+, likely far higher Stamina: Limitless Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: Lots of paper. Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Paper Manipulation:' Celia's powers over paper was surprisingly versatile; she could control every form of paper, as well as create pulp and stock out of trace elements. Through special folding techniques, which would normally require hundreds of pounds of mechanical force, she could make deceptively durable paper armor, as well as projectile weapons. Celia was also able to convert her body to adopt the qualities of paper, allowing her to use wind currents to move around, albeit erratically so. She also seemed capable of a type of teleportation, which consisted of suddenly transforming her body into numerous scraps and pieces of paper that quickly dispersed, making her difficult to catch. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Game Characters Category:Paper Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:InFAMOUS Category:Rage Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Playstation Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Sucker Punch Productions